Love Conquers All
by Agirlwhomakesadiffrence
Summary: Miley has five brothers and the four older ones treats their youngest sister like a precious gem unwilling to allow anyone to go near her. However when Nick Lucas appear, a love battle is created among everyone. Niley, Jemi, Taylena
1. Chapter 1

**Plot : Miley is the youngest, and only girl, in a family of six children. Her four eldest brothers are afraid that their place in Miley's heart will be diminished if she is to fall in love, the four brothers set stringent guidelines as to who she can date. Nick Lucas has recently moved into Miley's area and attends a school nearby with high academic standards. Nick and Miley meet on a rainy day, during which Miley falls in love with him for his big heart. Until Nick comes into the picture, no guy has passed all of the guidelines set by the brothers. Despite Nick's clean track record, the brothers are still unwilling to let go of their sister. They resort to getting their youngest brother, Taylor, to stay in high school an additional year in order to protect Miley. Not only is Miley hindered by her brothers, but she is also competeing for Nick's affections with his childhood friend, Alex Russo. The two main conflicts of the story consist of Miley's struggle to prove that she can be independent as well as whether or not Nick actually likes her. Things became worse when another guy who likes Miley shows up. **

**Cast:  
Miley Cyrus (Miley Stewart) – The youngest and most precious sister of the Stewart family**

**Nick Jonas (Nick Lucas) – The only son and prince charming of the school**

**Kevin Jonas (Kevin Stewart) – The oldest brother, weather forecast reporter who is in charge of Miley's living expenses**

**Joe Jonas (Joe Stewart) – The second brother, a famous international fashion designer who is in charge of Miley's dressing**

**Jason Dolley (Jason Stewart) – The third brother, a genius with an IQ of 200 who is in charge of Miley's education**

**Sterling Knight (Sterling Stewart) – The fourth brother, a sportsmen who can do any sports and is in charge of Miley's health and nutrition**

**Taylor Lautner (Taylor Stewart) – The youngest brother of the Stewart family, the outcast **

**Demi Lovato (Sonny Lucas) – The older cousin of Nick Lucas, an author and expert on relationships**

**Selena Gomez (Alex Russo) – The childhood friend of Nick Lucas**

**Liam Hersworth (Liam Monday) – The black horse in the school**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 **

**Taylor's POV**

If I said everyone's life is like a movie, I think my life is probably like a old, sad movie or maybe it's a beautiful romance story. But the awkward thing is, I will never be the main lead of this beautiful romance story.

"Hey I heard someone is going to confess to Miley Stewart again" a girl said as she walk pass me. From the beginning of my life, it is destined that the main lead of the story is my youngest sister, Miley Rae Stewart.

**No one's POV**

"Hey Miley I heard this is that cute Japanese student from the fifth year Language program, Aishiyo" Lily said as she whispered into Miley's ears. Miley glance over to her best friend Lily then back to the Japanese boy standing right in front of her. She was standing in the middle of the rooftop of the school. Everyone was gathering around them as the boy looked at her and took out a long letter.

"The rain has stop and the sun has come out. The world is about to end. Do you know I am waiting for you ? Miley, do you know that your smile is what I wished for ? This is why I want to confess to you today." He said pausing for a while.

"Please stop, please. You still can turn back now. Please don't say the word out." Taylor whispered as he stood as one of the crowds.

"Miley ! I like you" the student said aloud. Lily's mouth open widely as the student fold the letter and put it out for Miley to accept.

**Taylor's POV**

The reason why Miley became my life's most important lead is because she have four very unique and extraordinary older brothers but it did not include me. Of course you might be very curious how extraordinary and unique our brothers are, other than their obvious tall height, dashing good looks, charming dress fashion, electrifying eyes and many money in their wallets. Actually all four of them are sick; all are crazy and over protective over their younger sister. I took out my cellophane and took a picture of the scene and send it to my four brothers

**(A/N: Diverted to where the different brother's is)**

This is the leader of the crazy brothers group, Kevin Stewart a famous and well liked weather forecast reporter who has a fan club and even won the 'Hottest male any girls laid eyes on award'. But what everyone did not know is he is one of the crazy brothers.

"Right now let's pass on the weather report to our forecast reporter, Kevin Stewart." Daniella, the main news reporter and also my brother's girlfriend as said the camera turned towards where my brother stands. While saying that, his cellophane vibrated as he picked it up showing a picture of the Japanese student confessing to his younger sister.

"For this couple of days throughout the nation it will have thunderstorm. Everyone please remember to take your umbrellas out. The weather report has now ended. Thank you" Kevin said as he end of with a smile. He got off from his seat as he rushed off from the set. He threw the microphone attach to his suit and walked off.

LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll |

"Please adjust the gown a little, pull the zip higher a little, please do her make up brighter a little" a man with shaggy brown hair ordered.

He is the second brother of the Stewart family, my second brother, Joe Lucas. He's an international super fashion designer, the expert in the field. His killer smile charms million of girls around him. He became the topic of many women and became the dream guy of every girl.

"Everyone please concentrate and focus, the show is starting already" Joe shouted as all the models begin to take their place. His cellophane rang a loud siren alarm as he became shocked by the photo he saw.

The good looking and charming Joe is the same... crazy and over protective over their younger sister, older brother.

"Let's give a round applause to the models who gave us a beautiful show. Now we would like to invite the man who creates these beautiful dresses. Let's welcome, Joe Stewart," the host said as she waited for Joe to come out but no one came out. By this time, Joe was already in his car on the way to Miley's school.

LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll |

"This topic is what last year's NASA came up with. Up to now, no one can do this question" the professor said facing his back to the white board. There was this man writing on the board busily.

He is the Stewart's house third brother, Jason Stewart. Other than of course good looks, he has the nation's number one smartest person and even named the next Albert Einstein. However, the smart and intelligent person in him also has allow all the professors and teachers who taught him lose their confidence and self esteem. He is also a crazy and over protective older brother.

"If any among you can do this question within this school term, I will immediately allow you to graduate," the professor said as Jason still busily writes on the white board. As his side kick rang a siren alarm, he finish his last sentence then rushed off as the class gave a round of applause and the professor turned around realizing that the question had been completed.

"It's correct !" the professor said after analyzing the question.

LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll |

"Go Sterling ! Go Sterling !" a few girls screamed as a guy did a complicated turn on his wakeboard.

He is the Stewart family's fourth older brother and also Jason's fraternal twin brother, Sterling Stewart. His twin brother may be a genius but he is a sports genius. He is a fitness instructor and can do any sports as long as you can say it out. Before he graduated from high school, he has already been eye on by many different national sports team. Sterling's cellophane rang as he rushed back to the shore and look at the same picture. Before the girls could grab hold of him, he had already rushed of to his motorcycle. Even though he and Jason are fraternal twin brother, their characters and looks are very different but the only thing is he is a crazy and over protective brother.

LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll |

**(A/N: Back to the school)**

**(No one's POV)**

"It's about to rain. I better go before the four crazy fellows come" Taylor said as he left the school entrance. Suddenly a black Lamborghini and a red sports car block him. Another white car and motorbike intercepted him and cornering him.

"Where is he ?" Joe asked as he moved closely to Taylor as he back away.

"What he ? I don't know what you guys are talking about." Taylor said awkwardly as he try to avoid the topic.

"You know who," Jason said threateningly. Taylor sighed in defeat.

LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll |

Aishiyo was walking towards the track field when suddenly a baseball bat flung towards him as his dodge him fast by landing on the ground. He tries to stand up but was already cornered by Jason and Sterling.

"Not bad… you have a fast reaction" Sterling said as he smirked. Taylor sat beside his oldest brother, Kevin by the stand, helpless. Joe leaning on the wall looking at what his younger brothers was doing.

"Who are you guys ?" Aishiyo asked in fear.

"Taylor, please keep a lookout for us" Kevin said smirking a little.

"Please be careful senior. No worries, I will call an ambulance for you later" Taylor said softly as he walked away. Kevin and Joe left their places as they walked towards the guy.

"We are Miley's older brothers. Today we would like to confirm with you something. I heard you confess to Miley today" Joe said as he put his arm over Aishiyo's shoulder.

"Yea… I did. Is there a problem ?" Aishiyo said fearfully.

"Identity is confirmed. Jason, who is this idiot ?" Joe asked Jason gave Aishiyo a glance over that speak.

"Aishiyo Nakamura. Twenty four years old. 1.76 in height. 78kg. He have premature graying in hair. His school result is above 90% throughout the year." Jason said smirking.

"Wait…. Wait a second, how did you get all of my information ?" Aishiyo asked.

"Not only that, your family opened a Japanese electronic company, earning millions of dollars per year. Moved here from Japan since you were five, your family for the previous five generation had not committed any crime so your background is considered clean." Jason said.

"Then his family have any hereditary illness ?" Kevin asked.

"Not to say diabetes even high blood pressure also doesn't have" Jason said.

"Not bad… there is nothing much that we can pick on you," Joe said patting his shoulders hardly.

"Who cares whether his criteria is good or not ? Beat him then say," Sterling said as he flung the bat towards Aishiyo again as he dodge again.

"Don't be rash Sterling. No need to hurry" Kevin said. The four of them corner Aishiyo to the wall. "I would like to ask you something that I am very curious about. Why in your second year, your fitness test you got a result of 45 % ?" Kevin asked

"Are you serious ? Just 45 %" Sterling said mockingly.

"It's true." Joe said as he took a few papers from Jason's hand. "I think there is some problem with you" Joe said accusingly.

"If his health is okay…. Then probably he is just a sick pervert," Sterling accused.

"Let's get straight to the point, Miley is our family's only sister and is also our precious gem." Kevin said.

"So… we won't allow any guys who do not pass out criteria to go out with her. Especially, on fitness." Jason said.

"Especially when it's 45 %, so from today onwards you have to disappear from Miley's life or else we will use out method to make you go." Kevin threatened.

"Wait a sec !" Aishiyo shouted as he get out of their grasp and stand in front of them. "It's my freedom to like who I like ! I am not scared. I practice the Eagle Claw," Aishiyo said as he did some weird actions. The four of them stared at him and laughed.

"What kind of idiot is this ?" Sterling mumbled.

LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll |

"Eagle Claw ?" Kevin said as he stared up to the huge Eagle statue on top of the building with Aishiyo sat on top of the building by the eagle.

"How am I getting down ?" Aishiyo shouted.

"You can just stay there until your eagle claw works," Joe said sarcastically then the four of them walk away.

LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll |

Rain begins pouring as Miley and Lily ran to catch the bus. They were all drench as they walked all the way back in the bus to the empty seat. The two of them wipe themselves dry with a piece of tissue.

"Miley, I think Aishiyo is quite cute and charming. If I am you I would probably consider him but why no ?" Lily asked.

"There is no why ? But I really don't know why." Miley said bluntly.

"I know. There isn't any feelings right ?" Lily asked.

"I just don't want to think about it. Each time a guy confesses to me, normally I would not see them again. Either they moved away or they change school. I guess either they regret confessing to me or they don't really like me that much. "Miley said disappointedly.

**Miley POV**

I remember years ago while in Literature class, my teacher once told me about a legend. About two people, their love been transformed into an apple and then it been split into half and both is place in different parts of the earth. Both are half apple are searching each other. That's why since then, Lily and I have been looking throughout the earth for our half apple. Who knew love can be so painful ?

**No one's POV**

"Hey Miley, look at that guy, his back view is so dashing. He definitely don't lose to Aishiyo. Who knows maybe he is your half apple." Lily gushes. Miley looked at his back view. He definitely is good looking. His wavy locks were messy. There was a pair of headphone attach to his head. He held a dripping wet umbrella. He wore a white casual t-shirt and a black jacket over it. He wore a long pair of Bermudas.

"I help you get his number," Lily said as she left her seat. Miley harshly pull her back and said "Lily ! Stop it already !"

"He is really good looking" Lily gushed again as Miley sneezed.

"Are you cold ? When I get down later a couple more stop I will ask the bus driver to raise the temperature." Lily said as Miley looked up. She saw the guy whisper something to the bus driver before going back to his position.

"It's okay. I think the temperature risen already." Miley said as Lily got off her seat and wave goodbye. Miley glance outside as the rain continue to pour heavily. Miley looked out the window as she got off her seat getting ready to alight. She alight the bus sheltering herself with her handbag. Standing beside her was the guy who Lily mentions just now. He grabbed his jacket's hood and cover his hair. He opened his umbrella and cross the road. Miley ran across the road then under a huge tree trying to shelter herself. The curly hair guy look over at Miley and then close him umbrella.

"Hey," the guy said as he pass his umbrella towards her. Miley looked at him shockingly as she held the umbrella. The guy smile at her then ran away. Miley looked at the umbrella as he ran away. She heard a light whimpering sound as she turn around and saw a box with a little puppy in it. She rushed over and picked up the abandon puppy. She walked back home carrying the puppy.

"Oh no ! I forgot to ask what's him name. I hope I will see him again. I must thank him properly" Miley said as she sighed. She look at the dog and smile.

"Hey little one. From now on, my house is your house too," Miley said. She saw her brother's vehicles outside the house as she enter the house. The house was in silence as she walked up her room. She opened her room door only to find her four brothers standing right in front the door and Taylor sitting on her bed.

"Miley ! You are back. The four of us discussed that since you are our precious little sister and a university student. You need a bigger room therefore we renovated your entire room. So how ? Do you like it ?" Kevin asked as Miley look at her room. Her room was definitely bigger. Her toilet now had a bathtub and there was even a walk in wardrobe.

" How I wished my room was renovated too" Taylor said with a pouting face.

"Your room was renovated too," Joe said as Taylor's face became full of delight.

"Really ?" Taylor said as he rushed to the room beside and open the door. The door seem to be stuck as it can't open.

"Where is my room ?" Taylor screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Previously

"Where's my room ?" Taylor screamed. 

LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll |

"Your room have been converted to Miley's walk in wardrobe," Jason said ss Taylor starred in shock..

"Then…. Then where am I going to sleep ?" Taylor asked.

LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll |

"Are you kidding me ?" Taylor said as he stared into the small room which he once used to call storeroom.

"Taylor, I won't allow them to bully you like that" Miley said as she turned to her four brothers.

"I don't want my room anymore. Return Taylor his room," Miley demanded as her other four brothers stared in disbelief.

"But Miles…. The budget we used on your room has already exceeded," Jason said.

"Anyway Taylor loves this room a lot right ? You loved to come here and play when we were young," Kevin said smugly.

"It's because you guys lock me in here every time," Taylor mumbled under his breathe.

"I don't want my room anymore !" Miley said.

"Come on Miley don't do this" Joe begged.

"I believe… Taylor is okay with it right ?" Sterling looked at him with threatening eyes.

"Yeah right ?" Jason asked with stern voice.

"I…. I…" Taylor stuttered.

"Taylor if you don't want to you can just say out." Miley said. Taylor sighed as his face was written with confusion.

"I guess I am okay" Taylor said in defeat as he pout.

"Let's go out and eat," Kevin said as he smile in delight.

LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll |

**Taylor's POV**

I lay on my small bed in my small old room. Ever since Miley was born, everyone put her priorities first but I am like the Stewart's family most extra person. My parents have always wanted a daughter but for the first four child all they got were sons. When my mother finally got pregnant again, he hope that I was a girl but instead…. I am a boy. Well…. It wasn't my fault right ? So when Miley was born, she became the gem of the family. I remember the day where Miley is going to school the first time. Kevin, Joe, Jason and Sterling begged me to stay back one year so that I can protect her from bullies and boys. I guess it's my fate.

"No ! I can't allow myself to be a pushover. I must get away from their clutches," I mumbled under my breath. Tomorrow. Tomorrow I shall run away.

**No one's POV**

The next morning, Taylor packed all his bag getting ready for his plan. He opened his window and begin to climb out and down of his house. Once he felt the ground, he start to run off.

"Where can I go ? If I hide at any classmate or friend's house, they can easily find me. Where should I go ?" Taylor said aloud while wandering around as a guy walked pass him. He turned around as he saw the back of the guy.

"Nick Lucas !" Taylor shouted out as the guy turned around. "Can you remember me ? We were classmates in elementary school," Taylor continued.

The guy looked at him as he tried to remember.

"You're Taylor Stewart, I remember you. You were the guy who voluntarily stayed back a year." Nick said as he smiled.

"Why are you here ? I thought your family moved to London," Taylor asked.

"Oh, my family moved back and I lived around here." Nick said.

" So you lived around here ?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, Just down the street in the corner," Nick replied. "Look over there, the house in white colors" Nick said as he pointed towards a white house.

"Your house looks nice. Can I take a visit ?" Taylor asked as he continues to look at the house.

"What ? Go my house," Nick asked awkwardly.

LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll |

"Hey Nick I know that it's kind of impossible but I still need to try. Although we aren't very close and you moved out of the country since grade 2 and we weren't in contact but you are the only person I can turn to. If I lived at any friends or classmate's house I will be found," Taylor begged as Nick place the glass of water on his study table and sit on the bed.

"Okay relax a little Taylor. At least tell me the entire story," Nick said calmly.

"It's because of my four crazy brothers. It's all their fault," Taylor said as he heard a knocking sound from the window. He turn around to find Miley by the window.

"Wait a second, Miley. I am discussing something important here," Taylor said as he turn back to Nick. Nick glance from Taylor then to Miley then back to Taylor.

"All this is caused because of my younger sister, Miley" Taylor said. Miley knock on the window again as Taylor turned to her in shock again. "Miley ?" Taylor said aloud as he immediately open the window in Nick's room and help Miley in. "How come you are here ?" Taylor asked.

"I followed you out. Why did you how any climb ? This is other people's house." Taylor whispered.

"I am sorry. I am Taylor's younger sister" Miley said as she looked down.

"Hi. I am Nick, I just moved here," Nick introduced as Miley looked up. She stared at him in shock as she recognized him as the guy who passed her the umbrella before. She glanced back and forth. From Taylor to Nick.

Nick looked at her and finds her familiar. He then remembered her as the girl whom sneezes on the bus and he asked the bus driver to raise the temperature.

LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll |

"Hey Jason," Lily said as she walked in the house.

"Oh it's you ! You wait a second. I call Miley down," Jason said as he walked up the stairs.

"Miley ? Miley are you in there ?" Jason asked and there wasn't any response. Sterling came up and stood beside Jason.

"Did you see Miley ?" Jason asked Sterling as he shook his head. Jason opened the door and there was no one.

"Check the toilet" Jason said as Sterling went off to check.

"Nope. No one," Sterling said as he came out from the toilet.

"She is missing !" Jason said as the tow of them ran out of the room.

LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll |

"Hey Nick thanks a lot," Taylor said as Nick place a glass of water on the table for Miley.

"No problem. So you guys just chat for a while." Nick said as he walk off and sat by the corner of his room and read a book.

**Miley's POV**

Did he forget me ?

**No one's POV **

"Miley, did they know that you ran out ?" Taylor asked.

"Nope." Miley sighed as take a sip of water. "Taylor, I am really angry for you right now. This time they are going overboard. I know you're upset they remove your room that's why you ran away. But don't worry. I will fight back the room for you." Mile assured.

"You mean you're confident that you can fight the room back for me ?" Taylor said as Miley nodded. Mile took a paper and pen from the table and wrote a letter.

"You return home and pass them this letter. Only if they agree to give you a room then I return," Miley said. Taylor looked at her gratefully.

"Miley, you're the only one in the family who don't find me a nuisance. Thank you so much.. You're the best Miley." Taylor said thankfully.

"Okay… Stop acting like a girl. Miley loves you," Miley said as she hug Taylor.

"Thanks you're the best sister I ever had," Taylor said.

"I am your only sister," Miley replied. Nick looked at them and his lips curved into a smile. "When you go home, pass them this letter. I will go and hide" Miley said.

"Where are you going to hide ?" Taylor asked.

"For you. I wander on the street I am also not scared. " Miley assured.

"Wander on the street ? You can't" Taylor said. He then look around and turned to Nick. "Hey Nick, can my sister stay in your room for awhile ?" Taylor asked as the two of them gave a loud 'Huh'. "Okay thanks Nick," Taylor said before getting any proper reply. "Don't worry Miles, Nick is a nice guy he won't do anything funny," Taylor said as Miley and Nick smile awkwardly.

LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll |

Taylor sneak back into the house secretly as he look around for his brothers. He felt a tap on his shoulder as he turned around to find Jason and Sterling both behind him. Sterling flung a pan towards him as he bend down managing to block it. Sterling used the pan to threaten him placing it near his neck.

"Why didn't you pick up your phone ?" Jason asked sternly.

"No…. My phone's battery is dead" Taylor said stuttering.

"Where is Miley ?" Sterling asked.

"Miley ? Miley upstairs isn't she ? Miley ! Miley ! Are you in ? Third and Fourth bro are looking for you !" Taylor shouted towards the stair nervously. "What happened to Miley ?" Taylor asked nervously.

"You still dare to ask me ? Miley is missing. Don't you know ?" Jason said.

"Miley is missing ? How is that possible ? How did she get missing" Taylor said trying to act shocked. Sterling use the pan and knock his head.

"You still dare to ask ! When we are not around, you are suppose to protect Miley. Tell me, where did Miley went to ?" Sterling asked.

" I don't know. I never see her the entire day. I myself am shock if she's missing," Taylor acted out. "I think I should go outside to find her," Taylor said as he push the pan slowly away from his neck and stood up. Taylor opened the door when suddenly Kevin and Joe both rush in.

"Did Miley return ?" Kevin asked. Taylor then secretly tries to return to his room while his brothers were busy. Taylor hid under the sofa as Jason and Sterling pulled him out form under the sofa.

"You guys don't be so worried. Who knows Miley went out with Lily ? I call Lily right now." Taylor said as he took out his phone and dialed the number.

"Didn't your phone has no battery ?" Jason asked Taylor.

"Um…. No… My phone is kind of weird. There is battery sometimes and no battery at other times. Yea… It's spoilt," Taylor said nervously. "The phone have connected. I shall ask Lily where is Miley." Taylor said.

"Hello Lily, where are you ?" Taylor asked.

"I am right behind you," Lily said as Taylor turned around to find a just awaken Lily.

"Why are you still here ?" Sterling asked.

"Yeah ! I just now went to your room and sleep. Your bed is so soft so comfy," Lily said as she grab hold on Sterling's arm. The remaining four of them looked at Sterling intently.

"What ? Lily was waiting for Miley and was tired so I allowed her to go my room and sleep. That's all." Sterling argued back.

"Back to point," Jason said as he pulled Taylor into the middle. The four of them begin to take out their phones and make different phone calls.

LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll |

**Miley's POV**

I did not know what to do. After all it was my first time meeting him, I grab a book from the table and just open it. At least it make the situation less awkward. I turned hoping to take a glance at him. He look over and return an awkward smile. I look up only to find a Judo Gee hanging on a cupboard in front of me. Does Nick practice Judo too ?

"Hey," Nick said as I turned around. "Are you hungry ?" he asked. I shook my head. "Then are you thirsty ?" he asked.

"No thanks" I said with a smile. "Um… you no need to especially care for me. You just treat me as invisible," I continued.

"How can I treat you as invisible when suddenly my room appear another girl ?" Nick said awkwardly.

"I'm sorry," I said as he place down the book then walk out of the room. He just felt so cold but yesterday when he pass me the umbrella he wasn't like that. Did he forget me ? Don't tell me I did not even left an impression on him.

LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll |

"Why are you guys so anxious ? It's only four in the afternoon." Taylor said.

"Ever since Miley was born, our lives were so much better. She is the only one that can bring a smile to mum's face," Kevin said.

"Miley is like our lucky star," Joe said as he sighed.

"Okay let's go out and find her again rather than we just sit her doing nothing." Kevin said as all of them stood up and proceed to their dining table in which a map of the neighbor hood had been lay out. Taylor secretly took out the letter Miley wrote out from his pocket and read aloud.

" Return Taylor his room if not I will not return home. From Miley," Taylor read aloud. The four of them turn around staring at him. Sterling went forward and snatch the letter from his hand and read it. He took the letter and tore it.

"Such an important moment and you can still fool around" Sterling said.

"Ignore this dumbbell and go look for Miley," Kevin said as the four of them walk out of the house.

LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll | LoveConquersAll |

"Miley ! Miley ! Come on let's return home ! Nick ! Are you in ?" Taylor shouted as Nick open the window from his room. "Hey Nick where is Miley ? I have to bring her home right away," Taylor shouted. Nick looked at him then close the window and rushed down to open the door.

"Miley left two hours ago, didn't she went home ?" Nick asked.

"No. I didn't see her at all." Taylor said.

"No ?" Nick asked.

"Then did she tell you where she was going ?" Taylor asked.

"No… But…" Nick said awkwardly.

"But what ?" Taylor asked anxiously.

"Maybe…. Maybe it's because I scolded her over a small matter," Nick said guiltily.

"You scolded her ?" Taylor asked.

**(A/N: What did he scold her over ? ) **


	4. Chapter 4

Previously

"You scolded her ?" Taylor asked. 

**Chapter 3**

**Two hours ago**

"Are you okay ?" Nick asked Miley as Miley lean of the wall weakly. Miley nodded her head.

"You still say you're okay. You're breaking out in cold sweat. Where are you not feeling well ?" Nick asked concerned.

"I need to go to the toilet," Miley said awkwardly.

"Toilet ?" Nick asked.

"I need the toilet but probably I did not go, so kind of uncomfortable" Miley replied weakly.

"Then why didn't you tell me ?" Nick asked.

"I did not want to disturb you," Miley said trying to tolerate.

"You still tell me you did not want to disturb me ? The toilet is just right there. Right in front. At this rate, your kidney will burst. This kind of thing how to tolerate ? Quickly go !" Nick said harshly as he shut his door loudly.

"It's not my bladder," Miley mumbled to herself.

**Back to present**

"You really go and scold Miley ?" Taylor said.

"I am sorry, I suddenly did not know how to handle girls so I was kind of harsh with my words." Nick said guiltily.

"Miley have been pampered by the family since young. Every one loved her and no one have ever scolded her. She must have been very upset. I think I better go look for her" Taylor said grabbing his bike and ran off.

"Wait a second ! I go with you, " Nick said as he grab his bike and cycle behind Taylor.

Love Conquers All | Love Conquers All | Love Conquers All | Love Conquers All | Love Conquers All | Love Conquers All | Love Conquers All | Love Conquers All | Love Conquers All | Love Conquers All | Love Conquers All |

"Miley ! Miley !" Taylor shouted as while riding.

" Miley Stewart ! Miley Stewart !" Nick shouted along. Taylor stop his bike trying to ask the passersby.

"Hi miss, did you see a girl around 20 years old with a pony tail and side swept bangs. She wore a Black color tank top with a picture of a horse and a blue color skirt." Taylor asked.

"Nope sorry I did not see her" the lady said as she walked away.

"Thanks," Taylor said as they continue cycling while shouting Miley's name. "Although sometimes I because of Miley I became the family's extra nuisance and sometimes I would hate her and wished that she was never born but I can never find such a cute and caring younger sister anymore. If anything happens to her, I don't think I can forgive myself." Taylor said telling Nick.

"Wait a sec, why is there so many people over there ?" Nick asked as he stopped his bicycle and pointed to the river where many people were gathered.

"Miley !" Taylor shouted as he got down from his bicycle and went down into the river. Nick quickly follow suit. The two swam towards a body floating in the river.

"Miley ! We are coming to save you !" Taylor screamed as Nick grabbed the body and realized that it was a mannequin.

"Oh man ! Who threw this in the water ? So inconsiderate ! Made me worried !" Taylor said disappointed. Taylor and Nick held the mannequin and get back up to the river bank.

"Even you also saw wrongly," Taylor said.

"It was you the one who jump down the river before I was worried." Nick retorted.

"Hey what are you guys doing ?" a familiar voice shouted as Nick and Taylor turn behind to find Miley standing behind them.

"Miley !" Taylor shouted excitedly as he rushed over and hug Miley.

"What happened ? Why are your clothes wet ?" Miley asked.

"Where did you go ? The both of us look for you so painfully. Nick even jump the river to save you" Taylor said as Miley glance over to Nick

"Um… I thought this mannequin was you so I went down," Nick said as he held the mannequin which was still in his hands up.

"So because of me you jumped down the river ?" Miley asked.

"I did not want anything to happen to you because of me," Nick replied.

"Miley, where did you exactly went ?" Taylor questioned.

"I went home to go to the toilet," Miley replied.

"Go home to go toilet ?" Taylor asked.

"Yes. I climb up to my room so I guess the four of them did not see me." Miley said.

"That is not the point. You go home but why did you change your clothes ?" Taylor asked blurry. Miley open her eyes wide trying to hint to Taylor not to ask that question but he still did not get it.

" No… I did not… Just change clothing only. Kind of normal right ?" Miley said while tripping over some of her words.

"What ? Why did you change your clothes ? You can just wear back your previous clothes," Taylor asked again.

"No... I always change my clothing" Miley argued as she looked down to her white dress.

"You are kind of weird today…" Taylor said looking at his sister. "Oh ! Anyway its not the time to discuss this. We need to go right away. Thanks Nick bye !" Taylor said as he walked towards his bicycle clumsily and pick it up.

"What's the hurry ?" Miley asked.

"Our plan had failed. The four crazy fellow is looking everywhere for you. If we don't return fast the problem will become bigger," Taylor said.

"At least let me thank Nick," Miley said as she turned to where Nick was standing with the mannequin in his hands. "Thank you Nick Bye !" Miley said as she got on to the bicycle behind Taylor and rode off.

Love Conquers All | Love Conquers All | Love Conquers All | Love Conquers All | Love Conquers All | Love Conquers All | Love Conquers All | Love Conquers All | Love Conquers All | Love Conquers All | Love Conquers All |

Miley sat in the living on the sofa playing with the puppy she found yesterday. Kevin, Joe, Jason and Sterling glance over to the living where Miley was sitting then back at Taylor who was sitting right in front of them in the dining room.

"So you say that Miley got lost while she was jogging ?" Kevin asked as Taylor nodded.

"And you found Miley by the river bank ?" Joe asked suspiciously.

"Yeah… I looked everywhere for her before finding her by the river bank. Right Miley ?" Taylor said aloud.

"Taylor ! Why are you lying ? I ran away from home. I can't stand you guy bullying Taylor" Miley said as she stood up still holding the puppy in her hands. Kevin, Joe, Jason and Sterling glance at each other awkwardly.

"What do you mean Miles ? There is no such thing." Kevin said as the four of them laughed awkwardly.

"Oh really ? Then why Taylor is the only who sleeps in the store room," Miley asked.

" You guys still say there is no such thing ?" Miley said as she walked into the dining room.

"Come one Miles…" Joe said.

"You guys act like I know nothing. Have you ever thought that Taylor is a part of the family." Miley asked. Taylor sat aside nodding his head in agreement. "You guys must stop treating him like that," Miley said. "Why aren't you guys saying anything ? Get Taylor and my room back into it's normal position if not…. I will run away… and never come back" Miley threatened as she turned around.

"Okay… okay… um…." Kevin said while thinking. "Anyway I often go back to news recording studio and always not at home. You can have my room," Kevin said unwillingly.

"Kevin ! You are the oldest brother. When Mum and Dad are not home, you're the head of the family how can you sleep the storeroom ? I guess…. This thing should be me the second brother do. Taylor you can have my room," Joe said.

"This won't do. How about I let him have my room ?" Jason fought.

"How can this be ? After him I am the youngest, you shall take my room," Sterling argued.

"Have you guys treat me as your oldest brother ? When I say I shall sleep in the store room don't fight with me," Kevin said.

"I said I am sleeping in the storeroom. Can't you listen ?" Joe argued.

"Enough !" Taylor shouted as he was sitting in the middle of them. He look down sadly and said "Never mind... I shall sleep in the storeroom. Kevin, Joe, Jason and Sterling glanced at each other with a smile. Taylor stood up and walked back into his room.

"Taylor, what are you doing ?" Miley asked as she pulled him towards her.

"I don't want a new room. I shall go and sleep in the storeroom," Taylor said dejectedly.

"Taylor, you really don't want a new room," Kevin asked again.

"No I don't," Taylor said shaking his head before returning to him room. Miley looked at him walking back into his room and sighed.

**Miley's POV**

I sat on the floor in my room after a hot shower. I did not understand why Taylor suddenly had a change of mind. He is just so fickle minded.

"Doggy," I turned around and saw the dog which I brought home sitting on my bed walking towards me. "You know today Nick was so brave. He because of me did not think and jump into the river. I don't know when can I see him again." I said as I pat the dog's head.

Love Conquers All | Love Conquers All | Love Conquers All | Love Conquers All | Love Conquers All | Love Conquers All | Love Conquers All |

**No one's POV**

Taylor walked out of the door with Miley tagging along behind.

"Be careful Miley, there are lots of bad guys out there," Joe said as he send Miley and Taylor off from the door. Taylor and Miley wave as they walked quickly to the bus stop. Miley and Taylor sat by the bus stop waiting for the bus to arrive while Taylor is babbling on those judo competitor he is going to face in the day after tomorrow's judo competition.

"Is Nick in the Judo team ?" Miley asked as she was reminded of the Judo Gee that Nick owned.

"Yeah he is. He is the vice-captain of Horace University's Judo Team. So probably our team will face him in the competition on Wednesday. So no matter what I must win !" Taylor said as he place his hand on his neck in pain.

"Are you okay ? You don't seem right," Miley said.

"I am okay… I probably am not used to my new room so my neck hurts a lot and I sprain my ankle while looking for you yesterday," Taylor complained.

"But how are you going to the competition on Wednesday ?" Miley asked.

"No matter what I must go, there is already not enough people in the Judo team." Taylor said.

"How about this I take your place in the competition ?" Miley said.

"Are you kidding ? When you joined the Judo team the four of them made such a big deal out of it and now you are going to take part in a mixed match. They definitely won't allow." Taylor said.

"Just leave them to me, as long as I ask they will allow." Miley said in confidence.

"Are you sure ?" Taylor said as he sighed. "We shall leave that for later. The bus have come," Taylor said as he walked towards the bus. Miley saw Nick walking up the stair coming to the bus stop. She quickly adjusts her hair neatly.

"What are you doing Miles ? The bus is about to leave." Taylor said.

"Never mind, this bus is full. We wait for the next one." Miley said still looking at Nick.

"But this bus is not full," Taylor mumbled. Miley immediately turn back, facing the bus while Nick who was still reading a book walk by.

"Nick !" Taylor call out as Nick look up.

"Hi," Miley greeted as Nick smile.

"So aren't you guy taking the bus ?" Nick asked.

"Oh… um… I was saying that the bus is very crowded so we will take the other one," Miley said.

"Oh… okay… bye," Nick said as he wanted to board the bus but it left before he can board.

"Oh…. It left," Nick said as he turn around.

"Then shall we go together," Miley asked. Nick smile and nod as Miley smile awkwardly and blush. Taylor stare at Miley as Miley look at Taylor and smile.

Love Conquers All | Love Conquers All | Love Conquers All | Love Conquers All | Love Conquers All | Love Conquers All |

Taylor sat beside Lily in the bus while Miley sat in front of him. She looked dreamingly opposite at Nick who was still reading his book.

"There is something isn't right about her right ?" Lily stared at Miley in front and then turned to Taylor.

**Taylor's POV (In class)**

Miley stare into space dreamily not paying attention to what the teacher say. Ever since Nick have appear, Miley seemed weird. I guess…. Don't tell me she fall in love with Nick !

**Miley's POV**

I stare at the picture which I drew of Nick. I wonder how he look like in school ? After school I went over to Horace University while holding his umbrella in my hands. I could not believe I went to his school to look for him. But I came to his school to look for him won't it be weird ? *sighs* Who cares ? Even if he hates me, I still have to return the umbrella to him. I walked aimlessly before stop one of the students in the school.

"Excuse me, I am sorry may I know where is the Aerospace Faculty ?" I asked.

"It's right over there," the guy pointed toward the building behind a clock tower.

"Okay, thank you," I said as I continue walking. Just when I look up, I saw Nick standing a few meters away from me. I stopped in my tracks as he walked towards me. He suddenly grab me and kiss me on my lips.

**(Was it a real kiss ? or just an imagination ?) Stay tune and Review !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously**

"Okay, thank you," I said as I continue walking. Just when I look up, I saw Nick standing a few meters away from me. I stopped in my tracks as he walked towards me. He suddenly grab me and kiss me on my lips.

**Chapter 4**

**Miley's POV**

Right then the image of Nick slowly disappeared; I guess I am probably dreaming. I took a seat by the bench by the side. What am I thinking ? What kind of person do I exactly like ? Maybe I just hope for someone to really love and guide me like my brothers or maybe someone who is exactly different from them just like Nick. I turn my head as I saw Nick and a bunch of guys wearing the judo gee jogging pass me. Gosh Miley ! What are you thinking ? I must be going crazy. Why am I having weird imagination of Nick? Oh wait… it's really is Nick. I find my way to the Dojo attempting to find Nick there When I reach the Dojo, I climb up the bench trying to catch a glimpse of what's happening through the window.

"I guess I have to wait for him to finish his training before returning the umbrella," I said before climbing down from the bench.

"Who are you and what are you doing here ?" I heard a voice coming from behind me. I turned and find a hugely built man wearing a Judo Gee. "You want to join the Judo Club ?" He asked.

"No….I … I…" I said as I try to keep myself calm.

"Are you shy ? Don't be scared. I am the coach. Come on in with me," the guy said as he grab my arm and drag me into the Dojo. He asked me to change into my Judo Gee which I brought along since I have practice just now. After I changed he lead me into the Dojo. How did I get myself into this mess ?

**Nick's POV**

I saw Miley walking into the Dojo with the coach. What is she doing here ?

"Everybody, please gather !" coach said as he clapped his hands together. Every rushed to gather in front of the coach.

"I would like to introduce you to a new member. This is…" coach said as he slowly turned to Miley for an answer.

"Hi, I am Miley." Miley said as she gave a 90 degree bow. Wait a sec, new member ? Isn't she from Sea View University. What's happening ?

**Miley's POV**

Gosh… What is happening ? Miley… Why can't you just say you are not from Horace University and is just looking for someone ?

" Who would like to practice with her ?" the coach said as someone immediately reply.

"How about me ?" A loud voice came from the back as a girl at least five times the size of me walked through. Everyone clear the mats as I felt Nick still intently staring at me. The girl suddenly charge at me at full force. I did not know what to do as I grabbed her and gave her a flip.

"I am so sorry. I guess I am too harsh" I said apologetically.

"Beautiful !" the coach said aloud.

"Sir, I would like try to fight with her," a guy who looked like a sumo wrestler said as the coach nodded. He walked up to me and as the whistle go off and I tried to flip him several times but he is just too heavy for me. After a few times, I finally mange to get him to fall on the ground at least as he starred intensely at my belt.

"Isn't this the Stewart 's logo ?" the guy said aloud.

"Oh my gosh ! Don't tell me she is Kevin, Joe, Jason and Sterling, younger sister, Miley Stewart ?" another guy said.

"I heard that as long as any guy that come close to her never had a good ending," another guy said.

"Isn't she from Sea View University ? What is she doing here at Horace ?" another guy said.

"I know. She came here to spy on us," another one said. I slowly try to walk away quietly while everyone is discussing on who I really am and my identity. I close the door behind me and begin to run for my life.

**Nick's POV**

I saw Miley sneaking away secretly. She will be in big trouble.

**Miley's POV**

I ran with all my might until suddenly I heard someone shouting my name and over shooting me. The guy whom I fought with just now came and blocked me.

"Where are you going ? You came here two days before the competition to spy on us ? Do you know you are breaking the basic rules of Judo ?" the guy said sternly.

"I am not a spy," I said defensively.

"Then what are you doing here at Horace ?" the guy replied. I hesitated for a while. Should I tell him ? "Don't know how to answer ? And you still can say you are not a spy," the guy said. Just then around two guys came to grab me from behind when I heard a familiar voice.

"Don't be rash !" Nick shouted as he pushed them away.

"Nick ! Don't be involve," the guy replied him as he pushed Nick.

"Can you just calm down a little ?" Nick shouted as he flip the guy onto the ground. "I told you to calm down," Nick shouted again. "I can grantee that she is not a spy," Nick defended.

"Then what is she doing here" the guy asked. "If she is not here to spy for Wednesdays competition then what is she doing here ?" he asked again. Nick lower his head not knowing how to answer. He then suddenly look up and step forward, standing right in front of me.

"I was the one who asked her to come," Nick said. He then grabbed my hand and held it tightly and whispered " come on let's go."

"Nick ! Don't you want to live anymore ? The Stewart's family precious younger sister you also dare to touch. Don't say I haven't warn you." The guy shouted as Nick gave an awkward glance towards me. I could not believe he was holding my hand. I suddenly felt protected. Nick stopped walking when we walked out from the school.

"Hey thanks Nick. If it wasn't for you I would not know what to do," I said thankfully.

"Don't say thanks yet. What are you doing in my school ? Don't tell me you are really here to spy," he said.

"No… I am not…. Of course not. I would not dare to do such things " I defended.

"I know… With your abilities, you may not need to spy. So why did you come to Horace ? Do you know when you came everyone will suspect you. And if everyone corner you do you think you can take all of them " Nick reprimanded.

" Because I wanted to see you !" I said suddenly cutting him. He starred at me shocked as he stopped talking. "No… What I mean is my 'I want to see you' is not that kind of 'I want to see you' it's because I have something that… Forget it. Anyway as long as you don't misunderstand then okay already. I am only here to return to you the umbrella. " I said as I lift the umbrella from my hand and pass it to him. "Okay… there is nothing much. I better be going, "I said as I walked away quickly. Gosh Miley what are you doing ? It's so embarrassing.

"Miley !" Nick suddenly shouted as I turned around

**A/N: Why did Nick shouted for Miley ? Stay tune and review =)**


End file.
